<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Podfic) Thrilling by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921699">(Podfic) Thrilling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish'>Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Verbal Humiliation, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link once told a story on Ear Biscuits about a girl in high school who asked him, "Is your little dick hard?" He described the experience as "thrilling."</p>
<p>Here's what happened next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Podfic) Thrilling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/gifts">secondhand_watermelon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813747">Thrilling</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/pseuds/secondhand_watermelon">secondhand_watermelon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://soundcloud.com/reeta-maekinen/thrilling/s-9Yv3UfKBTVx">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>